Bonds of the Sun and Sea
by Apollo's writer
Summary: After Annabeth left Percy for partial immortality , he felt alone, broken and let down, Apollo felt he had to step and try and cheer up our hero, but when they get close Percy is kidnapped and Apollo has to make the decision of a life time. Obey his father or save his best friend. my first attempt to write so be nice please. please note i don't own the characters they are ricks
1. Calling out for the sun

**This is the first instalment of a series of fan fictions, I am still reading the HoO so i may not get some of the characters personality's right for this i apologize in advance.**

 **This book will be the saving of Camp half blood as after the wars it has left many scars in the personality and the sole of CHB. Can Apollo save the camp? lets see shall we!**

 **i own none of the characters from ricks book only my OC that will not be in this book till maybe book 2**

 **Please review i love comments and any grammar pm me and i shall try and fix it. Many thanks XD**

Being Percy Jackson sometimes was a curse in it self, if the gods didn't want to vaporize you where you stood some monster or twisted titan would!, its no fun being me sometimes. Right now pain was surging through my wrists and ankles the room was cold and dark, I knew I was in trouble but I always find a way out, I had too and soon as I could feel my body getting weaker. My captor knew me too well I could feel water was close but couldn't summon it closer. I tried and failed many times it was like the ocean didn't want to know. I kept trying to dream travel to Atlantis but every time I got close I was awoken by a sharp pain of a whip or sometimes fire. I know I needed to get out but how. It was like they knew I was trying to find my father! But how. But then the bigger question was who. I have not herd a name other than my lord being whispered by some strange beastly creatures in the dark. The smell in the cave was rotten, you got the smell of sulfur (all be it a small amount thankfully) and blood. I clearly have not been the only victim here as when I was brought here it stank the same maybe worse now but hey I'm chained to a wall in a cave that I have guessed is near a volcano due to the sulfur smell .

I longed to be back in my bed at cabin 3 or even back with Apollo, we had began to get very close lately since Annabeth decided to leave me for the chance of being a immortal all be it she wouldn't be a goddess more like the perks of been a hunter. My father almost cursed her as I had just turned down god hood for her once again. Athena was overjoyed she chose partial immortality and the chance to build new temples over me. Took me all my will power to say no don't bother dad and not run out of the room after she broke me. That night and every night after Apollo would come and take me in his chariot to try and cheer me up. He was always telling me I'm better off without her since then, he has always gone out of his way to make sure I slept also. Ever since I saved his sister he and I have been close, he would talk to me when I was down. All be it in my mind but at least I knew he was around but Zeus forbid any god coming down to Camp Half Blood, that changed after the last war and since Annabeth left me he's been there however the last night I saw him he was different our bond was very strong but this was much more. I felt my body tingle when he was close and the heat that erupted if he tapped me on the arm was immense. I don't know why but I often find my mind thinking of him. Tonight though my plan was to try a new approach I could feel if it was day or night through my connection with what ocean was close. I was now prepared to scream for Apollo hopefully he would hear me in my dream as praying to the gods seems to be blocked but my captor didn't think of Morpheus and his domain was dreams.

I could see myself now it wasn't a brilliant I had blood all around my face, my black hair was a matte mess with blood and dirt from when they threw me to the ground. My stomach had a massive burn where they had sliced multiple times to make me scream. But I knew Apollo was now asleep his sister was out if he wasn't id have to hope someone was asleep, I took one last look of my broken skin and face and headed out to find my best friend. Once I found Olympus it was the case of finding Apollo I went into the area demigods were prohibited without invitation. His house thankfully was easy to spot due to the doors having being gold with a sun emblem carved out with beautiful glass inside. Once inside I spotted him. He looked dreadful himself but why I was unsure. Looking closely you could tell he had been crying! God I wonder why I hope Arty is OK. I approached him quickly and entered his dream.

Apollo's dream was dark it was like there was no dream just a slight presence that he was there and but I needed him to try and follow my self he would know where I am after all he saw from above all the time. "Apollo" I wispier so not to scare him awake. "who's there.. I know your here where are you" Apollo spoke with pain in his voice before turning and dropping his bow and running towards me. "Percy! You..you look dreadful" throwing his arms around me made me feel strange but there was no time to spare to think about what I felt I could be dragged from his dream "follow me I need your help I cant get free alone" nodding Apollo left his body and followed me over the many states of the USA once we headed for the sea it seemed to be hazy and the world became darker. "Percy this area is under Oceanus domain your father and him are still at war.. is he the one who took you?" Apollo asked "I think so I haven't seen my captor but it explains why the sea there wont respond to me he's probably blocking me out" I see the island where I'm held "I'm in a cave high in the old volcano but every time I get close to Atlantis I get awoken its frustrating" "He's toying with you he will sense your under water even if your asleep but your smarter you didn't go there you came to me!.. why me I don't know but am glad you did as I know where you are" Apollo smiled as he came to a halt "they will sense me if I come closer Percy" nodding I reply "I came to you as I trust you and your my best friend, come to think of it lately your my only friend" I see a large smile before I feel a odd sensation "what's wrong Percy?" I close my eyes and just let me feel "I'm not alone.. I have to go Apollo but please try and help me if you can I wont last much more" with that there was a huge crack and I scream Apollo said something but I was tore away to fast to hear. "silly fish brain think id let you go to Atlantis again in your sleep? " thank Morpheus he didn't realise I went to Apollo instead. "there's an idea, why didn't I think of that!" I mumbled "BECAUSE YOUR A STUPID FISH BRAIN LIKE YOUR FATHER" the voice spat. The voice was dark and deep, but there was a hint of enjoyment there. He liked thinking he was winning but truth be told I had complete faith in my best friend "Its a shame you wont live much longer, my lord has almost had enough of waiting for your father to pay" the voice liked to stay in the shadows. "Oceanus wont get a cent or a meter of Ocean, sorry I'm not worth much these days" the voice went quite for a minute. I did a little dance I knew as soon as Apollo mentioned it was his domain and that was why I couldn't summon up the ocean. **"** **Cleaver little fish brain, but your father will pay me in kind, with his throne otherwise there's no point in keeping you alive"** the second voice must have been him, "man all you two can say is fish brain! My ex girlfriend had better insults and besides if you want me alive maybe you should feed your trade item before its worth less". Maybe I went overboard as I herd the second voice laughing before I large pain erupted in my side. "we feed you pain little hero and soon you wont be able to dream travel, we have plans you will be totally alone" I shiver slightly, just seeing Apollo again gave me hope but I was hoping to talk to him again, what ever they are doing I hope I talk to him one more time. Or at least get him to warn Morpheus, but I don't think that would help. Small hands started tugging at my trousers. Pain soon followed as a sharp object sliced into my leg, if Apollo didn't come tomorrow I think I will die before he comes.


	2. My calling to the sea

Apollo

I awoke in a sweat did that really did happen!, he really did come to me!, dam I need to get the council up now. Dragging myself off the sofa which has been my bed since Percy went missing (please don't ask me why as I'm not one for divulging right now) I run out of my door and strait towards the throne room. Once in there I lift my bow and fire one shot towards the sky. This is my own way to summon the council, we all have different ways but this way they know its me calling the meeting. My sisters is almost identical but she doesn't shoot a sun beam arrow, hers is more like a silver moon beam. My heart races and I start to pace around while large flashes of lights appear around me. "What's the meaning of a meeting now brother I'm busy with the the moon!" I smile at my little sister (even if she really is older)

"I know sister but its important! Like Percy important" the room went silent at the mention of Percy. The silence was broken by my uncle.

"Speak nephew tell me news of my son" Poseidon looked grim as he took his throne.

"He..he" taking a deep breath "he has been trying to contact you uncle p for a good week but every time he gets close he's dragged away. He figured if he came to me I could help" Poseidon nodded for me to continue I must admit I felt shaky "he travels through Morpheus realm of dreams,i followed him to a island its in Oceanus domain not far from the pole that's why he kept getting dragged away they are playing him, they torture him daily but he has not seen Oceanus himself but he's in bad shape we have to help him he cant use the water he's tried he thought if he came to me id help plus Olympus was easier and faster then Atlantis it was his last hope to get help" I still couldn't sit still and gods it was annoying and god I sounded desperate, my voice was higher pitched and the whole sentence came out rather rushed.

"well we cant help him son its forbidden remember" I was outraged we must help him he saved our skins so many times and I really need him, not that I was going to say that out loud.

" hmm there's more to this Apollo you cant hide this from me" turning I look at the love goddess with pure hate "Really are you forgetting he saved all your skins as well as mine, not to mention he saved my sister from Atlas I ow him help" I was not sure what the out come would be but I was dammed if I'm leaving Percy in that volcano that part of me I knew.

My sister looked hurt she urged my father who was sat with a cold stern look upon his face."Father please, he's been missing just over a weak and have you seen Apollo behave like this before he's my twin all be it annoying but I cant bare seeing him like this" my father sighs a long sigh "but its forbidden" he whispers. I turn to uncle P, he was fuming. I swear if there was a water main in the room it would have blew and steaming hot water would be aimed at my father. He after all would have deserved it Percy wasn't just any hero, he was Olympus's hero not once but many times over.

"IF THIS WAS ABOUT YOUR KIDS ITS DIFFERENT, IL BE DAMMED THAT MY SON SUFFERS BECAUSE OF THAT TWISTED TITAN OR YOU BROTHER" turning to face me his face softens "what is your relationship with my son Apollo" My father remains quite only because of Hera I gulp I haven't really gave much thought about it " I um, well were best friends that's as far as we are but I am" "well my son clearly trusts you but if you hurt him" I look down "I know you will feed me to the Kraken, I don't even know what Percy feels he considers me his best friend I know that much and so do I him .but that's all I think but since I first met him I've not even been with a mortal woman but I'm throwing my friendship away for nothing" which is out of my style. I'm not one to fall in love much but there was something about Percy that captures me.

After hearing my Father argue with Poseidon, my sister argue my case and everyone else but Hestia joining in I began to lose it

why I felt so small I don't know, but there's hope I don't care what my father says "ENOUGH" I screamed I don't care what father does I'm going regardless" I Phoebus Apollo hear by swear on the river Styx that I shall pay back my friend Perseus Jackson by saving his life for saving that of my sisters and my family"

"APOLLO" my father boomed but it was too late the thunder sealed my pledge. My father began to pace towards me. Crap have to go cant save Percy if I'm dead.

"Sorry father but I have too" with that I left I grabbed my self some supplies on the way down to my chariot. Why I had tears I don't know but I wiped them away just in time before a male voice spoke behind me.

"You didn't need to swear it nephew but thanks I have a few things to help you go undetected through Oceanus's domain. The first is 'Rainbow' don't laugh my son Tyson named him, the second is these I know there not your colour but it will shield your aura from everyone and if Percy is weak it will aid him in breathing underwater I however am going to move a few troops to stir a battle closer to shore so this will keep him distracted hopefully especially if I'm there also here's rip tide I managed to call it to me when I herd of Percy's kidnapping" I smile and we both emerge at Atlantis I say my farewells and head off to save my best friend.

Riding Rainbow was amazing but I couldn't risk just teleporting there my aura would be to strong for the charms uncle p gave me but I decided to try and sleep and contact Percy. Once I felt my self drift off I flew weightlessly to the many caves I saw the entrance I needed and walked inside there my heart broke, the blood was dripping from him and the burns were extensive. Looking closer I could see he was drifting to sleep after some guy just left the room, I'm guessing he gave him a beating and burnt the wounds to stop him bleeding to death. Don't ask me how I could smell but the smell of burnt flesh is something no one would desire.

"Percy please please hang on I'm coming for you I swear" the pain in my voice was rather noticeable for even myself. As I managed to enter his dream it was like I could feel his pain. It was unbearable.

"Ap Apollo you came, your here or in my dream? I cant tell any more" his voice was a low whisper "I'm coming for you just remember you will know when I'm here your father has a plan just remember I'm coming so please hold on" the small face in my hands made a smile

"You always make me smile, I miss just hanging out with you" my heart melted at that point he likes me but he didn't say love. But still its something right!

"Apollo they said soon I wont be able to dream travel I think they are manipulating Morpheus but not sure how but if I don't see you again you should know" my heart is almost beating out of my chest now "I love been round you and I totally understand if you never want to see me again after you save my skin after all I'm weak but thank you for helping me get over my pain with Annabeth"

I couldn't even respond with words I picked up Percy's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Sending a small amount of healing energy his way, a small smile appeared before he was awoke by the evil men forcing me to stand watch outside his dream again. And trust me if you were squeamish its not the sight for you. They threw stones and screamed insults till I had to turn away. Back on Rainbow we were drawing close and uncle p had signaled to me that the battle was starting back on the shores of New York.

Percy

The stones kept falling off as they hit me everywhere but I couldn't help but smile, he was coming for me thank the gods, I'd do anything for him now hell id even become his champion if he wanted me. I will owe him big style for this. Owch! That one hit the nose I felt it break "Enough of the stones, we need him alive fools, now scram before our lord removes you" the little voices ran into the dark, I wish there was light so I could see.

"seems your fathers making a bold move but he wont win that battle boy he thinks your in New York, phahaha hes foolish" no you muppet its you that's foolish I cant wait till i'm free I think to myself. "will you let me sleep now? As your killing me with boredom?" I ask

 **"** **sleep ha you think sleep will save you, you think you could warn your fish brain father!"** ugh him again "Fish brain, seriously again! I give up you guys are the worst bunch of captors ever what in Hades next! You have had all this time to invent new names and you stick to fish brain" there was a large wack to my stomach

 **"** **enough no more beating till I return i'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp once I destroy your father and dream travel will now be impossible for you little one"** I laugh "good luck with that my father has a brain with more fish in than me, in fact am sure he could help you with new insults" there was a load of grumbling as the two voices left the room. I decided to try and rest and get my strength up it wont be long till Apollo arrives am sure and thank the gods I got to see him one more time but did I see him kiss me? Na am sure I'm just going crazy, but then I haven't had a nice solid sleep since camp Apollo would give a shot of some thing before I slept to ensure the nightmares stopped. That's only because I fell asleep in the sun chariot and scared him to death.


	3. The names Fredrick

Apollo

After Rainbow did in a small sea cave I hid behind a waterfall in a small space I could see Oceanus and the thought to kill him where he stands is to much but I must focus on Percy if I get detracted he's as good as dead. I got my small bag with a bottle of re filling water, nectar and ambrosia, I surveyed the area quickly, looks like Uncle P was right Oceanus had moved most of his forces to new york which was fantastic this left me with a few of his minions. I disintegrated most in my path till I herd one voice I recognised from the cave. "fish brain is that all you can call me ugh that brat is annoying, I could just kill him myself.. but nooo I have to guard him" the voice kept muttering and I followed closely behind

"ugh only me to guard him just great where is everyone? I should have took the job with Hercules" rolling my eyes at his stupid comment, if only he knew! his half brother was a twit. only one guard! No this must be a trap but I shall follow and see after all am hidden in the cave there's a few areas I could hide and the dark was easy for me to navigate thanks to my sister blessing me years ago. "seriously can a demigod sleep?, hey leave me be or your master will kill you, you herd him, shame you didn't pick a job that was better suited" I smile still cocky and self strong even when badly wounded. "quiet brat" "oh fantastic you came up with something new, see it wasn't hard now am sure if you go outside and watch the sun rise you will come up with some new ones as now am awake am going to bug you" replied Percy I opened the bottle of water and I slowly tipped the contents knowing Percy would sense it, which looking at him he did "AGHHHHHHH I HATE YOU...YOU FISH BRAINED FREAK, SEA WEED FISHY SMELLING BRAT" I had to hold back a laugh "Oh fantastic your getting there I'll give you a D- for the effort. After ten minutes of letting the water pour and it slowly make its way to Percy I already can tell the wound on his leg was now walk able. But only just, the guard then slipped as he walked over the water "whho whos there?" I had to think fast "its Fredrick, master said to watch the seaweed brain as he felt you may need a break, lucky you I have not had a break in five days sorry I dropped my drink on the way in" "HA SOMEELSE CAN INVENT NAMES BETTER THAN YOU! " Percy shouted with that the guard left dragging his feet behind him.

"I know its you Apollo" I smile I wonder how he knows, "I felt the temperature rise plus the water helped". I open his mouth and pour nectar in which he swallows, after that I feed him ambrosia after he stopped coughing and let him drink water after I unfastened the clasps digging into his wrists and ankles as soon as he was free his legs gave way. "I got you sunshine, now lets get out of here" lifting Percy to fire man lift was easy but I really hoped there was no one around otherwise id have to drop him for my bow. Getting to the entrance of the cave all seemed to quite, "Apollo, I don't like this, where we heading" I shush him before whispering "Rainbow is close by, can you stand I need my bow, I don't like this too, its too quite now before there were a few voices in the distance" Percy just whispered as I placed him down, the nectar and ambrosia really fixed him fast, but he was still a sight for sore eyes. "yeah I'm good feel stronger and will be fine when were in water" nodding I slowly take the lead and stay close to the cave walls "to the right the bushes are thin but they lead to a waterfall I took out all the guards on that path, its how I got to you" nodding Percy followed my every move. About ten minutes later the sound of the waterfall was there. "Oh my lord you've returned, how did the fight go?" there was a large amount of rumbling from the waves **"get me the boy his father will pay for this"** the figure was visually annoyed. Crap not good Oceanus was pissed I grabbed Percy's hand and pushed us further into the bushes towards the waterfall. "dam I was hoping we would have more time, you feel strong enough to run? I cant teleport without giving away our position and it will give Rainbow away" Percy nodded while he tried to avoid the water! What was he doing "its fresh water in his domain he will know am here if I use it, its best to use the salt water outside of his domain but I feel a lot stronger now the nectar helped" with this news I felt like banging my head against a wall of course its his domain! "OK lets run its about two minutes to Rainbow stay close to me not loosing you now" Percy nodded and then followed by steps. Before we knew it I could see the cave where Rainbow was hiding.

Once we got to Rainbow there was a mass of sudden waves "busted" I say "quick jump onto rainbow" we quickly mount Rainbow I get on backwards to watch the island as Percy faced forward looking ahead on my lap my bow at the ready, "all clear at the front so far" he mutters, Then there was a load booming voice, it was enough to make me think my fathers a pussy cat **"FREDRICK, YOU HONESTLY THINK ID HAVE A GUARD NAMED FREDRICK YOU FOOL..FIND THE BOY AND THE DEMIGOD THAT SAVED HIM AND BRING THEM BEFORE ME NOW"** I sniggered "what's funny?" Percy asked leaning into my chest "He thinks a demigod stole you, how are you feeling my sunshine?" must admit I felt alive again and having him close to my chest was a nice feeling even if he was covered in blood. "a little weak but getting better now were in the sea, thanks for saving me.. and your sunshine?" I blush slightly, hmm "you mean a lot to me OK, please don't ask to many questions I don't understand it all yet and please don't hate me, its probably Aphrodite messing around with me but then I may be dead when I get back home" Percy's face looked like it fell slightly, dam does he feel the same as me? I mean he's strait or at lest I think so. But if he does then that's awesome "OK and am guessing a certain uncle is pissed at you for saving me huh?" came his dull I sigh and nod a reply not long later I felt him get heavy I turned so I could face the front and held him close. I know inside I want and desire this boy more, but then I cant stop watching him and its unfair If I don't tell him sooner or later I think I'm going to go crazy I know I'm falling more and more for the boy.

The further we got from the island the better we had a few minor instances with small sharks that no most likely telling Oceanus everything bar the fact it was a god saving Percy. I just hopped we could make it to Poseidon's domain faster. Percy was so weak in my arms but the salt in the water meant the water was now responding to its master as I could see the wounds healing. I pour more nectar into his mouth, Percy slowly stirs and rests his eyes on mine we both just smile and I watch him close his eyes again.

We were just at the borders of Poseidon's domain when Rainbow started to go crazy Percy woke up and was trying to calm him/her I don't know its not my area of expertise. "She said were in trouble troops incoming" dam I thought this was going too easy. "here your father managed to summon rip-tide back from you.

Percy

I feel happier now I have my weapon and the serge of power I get is a big boost Rainbow was really flooring us to the border but she knew she couldn't make it. She told me to grab Apollo and be prepared to fly. "Crap, ugh Apollo I hope you can swim" I said grabbing his arm as Rainbow bucked us into the air and swam in a different location to us to try and distract the sharks. 'Dad now would be awesome if you were close' there was no response right away but I did here a faint 'wont be long' but as Apollo hit the water I dived after him, could he breath I don't know should ask next time I guess. I grab him and make a air bubble around us. "Thanks Percy but I'm OK your dad gave me a charm to breath outside of Atlantis, you ok?" I nod while closing the bubble. "we need to move now" as I summon the tides Apollo looked panicked "What in the Hades now!" I turn and see a great big shark "that looks big enough to be a Megalodon, but really there extinct right!" I say "I don't care I'm to hot to be fish food and I'm a hell of a lot slower down here. I smirk as Apollo shot a few arrows, they didn't do much to the beast it didn't really flinch. I summoned a current to try and slow it down as I needed time to think. "Aim for the eyes Apollo I'll try and get it to follow me" I swam closer "just don't die OK as I'll be pissed, I didn't just go swear on the Styx for you to go and die" I smile he's so cute when he's scared. I manage to use the currents to dodge his mouth and grab a gill, after all all fish need gills so lets destroy them. I was healing nicely now but as I drove ripe-tide into the gills my arm was slashed by a spear, darn there are Oceanus goons in there hiding. Fine you guys wanna play rough I manage to reverse the currents and the people get sucked down into the belly. "Apollo grab on to me in a sec ok!" I then summon the water to carry all the shells rocks and objects towards the shark, I jump and aim for Apollo who grabbed me as there was a large whine from the beast. It had been cut deep by a number of shells and parts of a late sunken battle ship close by. We both landed a few meters to the right I was on top of him. My heart was racing but I did like the view if I was honest "Nice catch sunshine! Now I think we best head to home turf " I chirp Apollo was flushed red, there was a hmm sound from the left "Dad you came, could have done with a hand Apollo nearly cried it was massive" we both laugh "Hey not fair, I didn't cry" Apollo moaned. "Come on lets get you both to Olympus I came as fast as I could Triton was hurt in the battle but he's OK as for the shark you did well to blind it and hurt it it takes a true power to destroy that beast"

(Back in Apollo's temple)

Percy

"Son other than the fact you were kidnapped what happened to you?" my father asked while Apollo had stripped me down to just a clean set of shorts which he magically made happen! God I have no privacy, and seriously did I have to be quizzed now im starving " I just finished my training and went for a swim in the lake, I do it most days but then for some reason I went all dizzy and I was being told to walk to the enchanted forest, I kept saying no but my body wasn't listening, then I woke up in a cave and wow it hurt" my father looked worried, Apollo stayed quiet, he was more focused on cleaning my wounds that were no closing up. "was there any demands?" my father asked "Oww geez Apollo" I shake my head " All he wants is your your entire domain, told him I'm worthless as bargain chip" Apollo slapped my hand "Not worthless, they were not good friends that's all and she will get what she deserves in time I'm sure" I smile "thanks Pollo" he just smiles in return. Before covering the larger slit on my side with his hands and a small glow began to work its magic.

Poseidon

It's clear that my son will live but he is well and truly scared from recent events, that makes me feel wore just thinking back to the day makes me feel glum.

Flashback

" I cant accept lord Zeus, but I thank you for you offer" my son replied while looking at the child of Athena, there was grumbles but they moved on. "My Daughter I offer you part immortality that like the hunters of Artemis to be able to build the new temples in new Rome" everyone gasped as the daughter of Athena accepted "I accept mother...I'm sorry Percy its my dream to build" my son cut her up "Save it Annabeth, not now" I could tell how hurt he was just by the look in his eyes. He wouldn't let me curse her after the meeting he told me "its not right dad, it was her dream leave it" curse his loyalty, its cost him three times now.

Flashback over

"Percy I think its best you stay here tonight, besides Zeus needs to calm down before he zaps Apollo for defying him, lets just say he well and truly had it with drama today" I watch my nephew I swear he's paler now. "Thanks Apollo" pipes Percy before wrapping his arms around him. Oddly enough I don't feel mad I can see they care for one another but I'm going to have to keep an eye on things. Apollo blushes "your welcome sunshine!" I roll my eyes and leave the room. Only to be approached by the king himself "Is he awake?" "Yes brother Apollo is tending his wounds he's staying a few days some of the wounds are quite deep, come I think we need to discuss the fact that are sons seem very close and I have never witnessed Apollo behave this way, I think maybe a trip to the pub? After all fighting wont solve anything today and would rather my son not be hurt by you killing someone so close to him now" sighing Zeus agreed. Thank Hades (sorry brother).


	4. Apollo's Guest

Apollo

To be fair the mission was a success I saved him but by the sounds of it I was going to experience much pain tomorrow. I knew it was risky disobeying my father is not a wise choice but I couldn't and wouldn't have forgave myself if Percy died. The young boy in my arms right now was all I needed and I knew it, I know his father gave me the warning before I left to save him but I just couldn't bring myself to get close to him now if I'm going to be "I wont let him hurt you Pollo" the voice brought me back to reality "Zeus cant kill you just because you saved me, that would be dumb and I wont let him" I smile "hopefully it wont come to that Percy, but enough of the death talk lets take you to mine and I'll make you some food seems as both me and your father were ignoring the fact you were thinking food not wanting questions" Percy remained quiet "we can read your mind if we want to you know! But I promise I wont now" the face Percy wore now was priceless a full blown pout and tongue sticking out, I must admit I do love the boys immature streak but he's a leader and a important piece to the future of Olympus. I just wish he'd take god hood I don't think my father will allow him saying no next time, which will be a big problem.

On the way back to my little abode it was quite except for the humming of nymphs smiling as I walk past. Some always tried it on but I was not in the mood to flirt today and I think they could sense that, as not one approached me odd! Normally I get at least one offer but then all eyes were on Percy. Percy being Percy wasn't bothered I guess he's used to having nymphs around him as he was completely relaxed but don't let that fool you his expression was saying there's going to be questions and a lot of them soon. Darn I hate questions as been the god of truth I cant lie.

"Apollo, when I came to you in your dream I kinda stood in your front room and well it looked like" I sighed and didn't let Percy finish "I was upset I spent all week trying to find you and then I got into a argument with Athena as she was making out it was good your missing, as I said earlier you mean a lot to me your my only demigod friend that I have let get close to me" Percy looked shocked. "She would have rather me die, just because I dated her daughter? That's not got a lot of logic to it" we both laugh "true but I'm sure she will have her say at the meeting tomorrow" the thought makes me shudder what would happen I have no idea, funny really as I'm the god of prophecy.

Once at the door I open up and click my fingers, the fire lights up and the house is filled with soft music. We have a day to relax thanks to Hermes he sorted out someone to raise the sun while I attended Percy in the temple. I walked into the kitchen and Percy followed I pointed to the chair at the counter which he sat on silently, he was taking in the surroundings. "don't you ever get lonely this place is huge?" I chuckle "Na when your as awesome as me your never alone for long, ….I mean family not you know... any way breakfast coming up, hope you like pancakes" I was happy when Percy didn't press too much he did the wole raising of eye brows which is dead cute "Pancakes are fine...umm can you make them blue?" now I was confused OK so I have been hanging out with the boy for a while now and he still shocks me "Blue!" he just nods "err yeah I can make them blue" there was silence for a minute before Percy continues "Mum makes my food blue to remind me of the Ocean and to cheer me up she's done it since I was little, so when I eat blue food now it reminds me of her" I smile, Percy's mum sounds amazing, I wish my mum made me stuff like that "that's kind of her, here you go hows that? And here's some milk from my cows so drink it up its extra special stuff" "thanks Apollo, now you sound like my mum" he says grinning.

Its oddly satisfying watching Percy in my home, its like he belongs here but I know he has to go home tomorrow, the next task will be Zeus tomorrow but honestly I'm trying not to think about it as I really don't want the sun to fry everyone down there, you see its a hard balance controlling the sun, today is a nice day its around 30 degrees Celsius which is around 86 degrees Fahrenheit, but if I'm sad it drops a lot, however if I'm angry, well lets just say its as hot as hades to the point you will meet my uncle very fast if you are out in it for too long. As Percy finishes up eating I head to my master bedroom I quickly change the bedding and find out the spare sheets for the sofa that's also in my room. I decide to quickly flash out to Percy's cabin and grab some of his clothes so he doesn't have to wear his old clothes. Once in the cabin its becomes clear to me that this boy needs more clothing! I mean I count maybe two weeks worth and most of them have holes from training. I quickly grab a small pile and zap back before Percy notices am missing.

Percy

Apollo makes nice pancakes but they are soooo not mums I miss her so much lately and I promised her id stay safe this year, man I messed that up big style as I'm sure been held hostage doesn't count as being safe and I'm going to have to fill her in as am sure someone would have mentioned it. After all a week missing they are bound to say am dead or at least missing in action. Apollo's been gone for a good five minutes now and I now feel a tad out of place, I walk over to the sink and wash my pots, did you know they have gold washing up liquid! I mean I prefer blue but beggars can be choosers. "You didn't have to wash up Percy" "its OK besides its a habit and I can hear my mums voice in my head saying wash up now" "Ahh mothers got to love them, well I do mine otherwise father would zap me" I laugh "mine is scary, which brings me onto the subject! Can I call her and tell her I'm alive? Then she can kill me her self" Apollo just laughs "sure this way and here this ones on me" He hands me a drachma which funnily enough has him stamped on. "Thanks am pretty sure I was robbed when I was taken thankfully not much" We walked into a large garden which had a lovely fountain with yet another statue of the god himself. "man do you really need one that big" I mutter

"its not the size Perce"

"APOLLO" I groan

"seriously you are so easy to tease" I roll my eyes before asking Iris to call my mother

"PERCUS JACKSON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA" Oh man not only do I get a feeling of a lecture coming on I think im never going to live this down.

"mum please calm down" I sigh,

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MUM CARM DOWN ME! IVE SPENT THE WHOLE WEEK SLEEPLESS"

"Mum I certainly didn't plan on dad's enemy's coming and kidnapping me but I'm ok promise" there was a pause

"where are you Percy?"

"I'm on Olympus why?" I ask arching my brows. Apollo stood behind the message taking in some view he must have liked.

"just a odd background that's all looks like a naked" I look and suddenly understand before I crack up

"Are you both making fun of my statue!" Apollo grunts

"Is that Apollo?" I nod

"Yes mum Apollo saved me from Oceanus and I'm his guest for the day"

"oh well thank you Lord Apollo for saving my son but you hurt him" I roll my eyes, trust my mother

"don't worry I had the lecture from uncle p"

"I'll make the Kraken look like a holiday resort trust me" I smile to Apollo my mum just cuts him up

"See mum is amazing, she strikes fear into everyone even dad and you apparently" Apollo just gulped

"Fear is something your father doesn't worry about unless its your safety trust me the seas have had a bash in lately, me I have my life to worry about but don't worry Mrs J, he's had his blue pancakes and is in good care I promise, he will be back at half blood hill tomorrow after my final checks but I will Iris you tomorrow with all the injuries he sustained if needed" "that will be OK if Poseidon trusts you with our son then so do I"

After the call I feel a lot happier and we spend a few hours watching Apollo's TV. "you tired Percy?" I just nod "been a long week with little sleep" I yawn.

"Well I have to get the sun in so I will show you to bed I wont be too long as I just need to get her rolling and set auto pilot"

"kay" I yawn my response. Apollo grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs "I only have one room as... well I normally don't have overnight guests"

"unless your dating them?" I yawn "well not really,...no one has been in here but you, the nymphs don't make it up here its to private but I trust you so you can have the bed, I'll be on the sofa here and you you demi gods really think that low of me" he asked a little shocked. I stay silent and slowly make my way to the bed

"not everyone has a great image of there parents I mean look how many of us are alone, I know it's not your rules but they are crazy and yes most of us demigods dont have high opinions of our parentage, you have to see it from there views"

"i know it sucks but my father is a stubborn man but anyway I got some clothes from your cabin while you were eating your Pyjamas are in the bathroom." he comments happy again

"Thanks Pollo" I smile and he vanishes. I get myself washed up being careful not to wet my bandages to much, before climbing into bed. I swear its the size of a queen bed its massive and I feel small in here but its warm and cosy I soon surrender to sleep.

Apollo

Didn't take long to get the the chariot into gear and the sun setting but my mind kept going to Percy, I didn't want to leave him but I couldn't expect someone else to set my sun. I kept overplaying the talks and how at ease I was having a person in my personal space. I actually couldn't wait to get home so once the auto kicked in I was gone and stood outside the bedroom door. I walked in slowly and was not disappointed Percy was knocked out not a care in the world, I could watch him all night, but I must not as I have a sun to rise!. Reluctantly I turn the lamp off beside him and get into the shower. The memories of his face when I made a joke about size was funny I cant get the grin off my face. After I get dry and ready for bed I hear mumbling "noo don't hurt him, please" the sound was so soft but distressed. Nightmares, I hate the fact it plages our hero. I walk up to the bed and sit beside just about to wake him when he sobs "don't go Apollo" my heart races, the things the hero could dream about and he picks me. "I'm not leaving" I whisper. I have seen this where the dreamer responds. "yoou are, your fading" Percy sobs at this point I had to wake him "Percy it's OK its a dream that's all" Percy looked lost and confused but clearly upset I delayed slightly to think what must have trigged this kind of dream "Percy I know its hard at camp, but your not alone and I will always be here"

Percy looked pale. "you heard" I just nodded "you were sobbing In your sleep"

"it happens a lot, I'm sorry" there was silence while I tucked him back up. I walk towards sofa "its never your fault, don't apologize" I say quickly.

Percy sat back up and was looking at the sofa. Its not the biggest I have been crashing on the five seater the past week, this is just a two seater love sofa.

"the beds big enough, besides I don't think I can sleep just yet, the dream was to intense its going to take a while"

"OK but you must try and sleep I'll sleep close so you know am there but please don't tell your mum about this I don't like the idea she can do worse then uncle p" Percy nods and lets out a chuckle as I climb into bed he soon closes the space and closes his eyes. I just watch him close and send a little of my heat into the bed.

It took around fifteen minutes before Percy's breathing slowed and he became sound asleep. I yawned and closed my eyes not long after.


	5. Hikus and stupidity

**Sorry for the shorter chapter this week guys had a hectic week since the last update!**

Percy

It was a cool morning on Olympus the sun has yet to rise , the fresh smelling breeze moved the curtains on Apollo's bed. I opened my eyes and stretched before turning to my side to see the sheets move slowly up and down. In the corner was a small clock glowing with a dial that showed the sun rising. I look back to the figure and just watch as I know it will be time for a certain god to wake up. Slowly the room is filled with light that gradually get brighter, Apollo didn't seem to be noticing so I nudge his arm causing him to almost jump and hit the ceiling.

"Gods Percy you scared me" he shrieked, pulling the sheets back onto his form and sitting back on the head rest.

"Sorry man, I was just waking you as I er guess its time for the sunshine!" I reply while laying back down next to him. It was a strange feeling in the room but not unpleasant and the sense I was getting from Apollo was he was at war with his mind fighting what ever he was feeling.

"Percy you mind if I check your bandages before I go? As I'm sure you will have a meeting soon and wouldn't want your father to say I have done a sloppy job" I nod and sit up then remove my shirt for my check up.

"You still worrying about your dad?" I ask watching Apollo's eyes wince at the question. "Maybe a little, but we shall see what my punishment will be...Any pain here?" he asked while touching my abs.

"A little bit when you press hard but nothing like before...don't think so glum we will still have each other right?" I smile I like being with Apollo he's warm and funny, and his poems may suck at times but the effort makes you smile. All in all he's the coolest God standing well sitting in his current state. Sitting in some rather tight shorts that really defined his body.

"well you were pretty bad, luckily for you a certain god couldn't stand not having you about, I mean who else is going to listen to me go on with haiku's all day long? My sister? She would rather shoot me in the rear as for dad I guess your right you will always have me as long as you want me around" I smile at his comment and reply while throwing my arms around his shoulders.

"each day I'm alone, I feel warm thinking of you, your rays make me safe"

there was a gasp before warm arms returned my hug "That's oh my gods Percy, what made you, wow" I giggle at the gods loss of words. "Yes Apollo it was a Haiku, please don't tell anyone I know it wasn't the best.". You see one of the things Apollo taught me on our many adventures on setting the sun was Haiku's. How the syllables had to be correct, example the first and third line had to have five syllables where as the second had seven. I know of all the things to discuss we chose that well now here's the reason, It was after some of the Ares new campers started, we were teaching them the basics about the male gods, and they didn't understand Apollo very well, this one boy named Carlos he was eight he asked 'but Percy you cant kill with poems why is he important' eek I know right Apollo is way cool and can so kill anyone he wants with his trusty plague arrows. I replied ' Carlos Apollo is the god of healing and medicine, every time you go to battle its his children that heal you and don't let him hear you say that he may decide to give you the flu, he also is the god of music and Poetry that can make all those girls you fancy in the Aphrodite cabin melt, trust me he powerful and totally the coolest by far' that's when there was a voice behind me saying 'thanks Percy the only part you missed was prophecy and the fact I never miss with my bow so be warned little ones, and thankfully I'm in a awesome mood sunshine's'. Stepping back to reality slightly as we have to move fast otherwise Artemis will just about flip if Apollo doesn't move soon.

Apollo

Oh my gods am I hearing things or did I just here a Haiku from the one person I never expected, to say I am shocked is a under assessment. Everyone hates my haiku's, in fact the gods always seem to avoid me if I am feeling that way inclined. But not Percy, he always listened and when I heard him defend me that day at camp all those months ago I knew he was different. That kid Carlos was so like his hot headed war father he wouldn't have understood poetry or how it can be used to heal the soul. As much as I knew I shouldn't get too close to this boy, no man this man is to tempting and I am struggling to keep my self together let alone the fact I am only in shorts and I am really fighting off the urge to just press my lips to his.

"Apollo you really have to go, other wise am sure uncle will loose his rag" sighing I see the truth but I don't want to let this man go.

"Percy I know we normally set the sun together, how about you come and raise it with me?" I ask not sounding to desperate or at least I hoped not noticeable. Percy just nodded and stood up I flashed us both some clothes as it was just easier and to be honest he looked way hotter in my clothing then his worn out gear. "Apollo these are not mine" I smirk "they are now, lets just say your clothing looks a little beaten. Besides you want to look your best if were picking up the sun " The questioning look showed me Percy was clueless as normal when it comes to the not normal for him. It made him look ten times hotter.

Artemis

I watch Olympus as I set down ready for the morning to shine, I notice my brother preparing and to my shock he has Percy with him. He was petting the horses that were being extra obedient. But then there master is his father I guess, I wish I knew what my brother was playing at but I'm afraid for him, I think he's falling, Percy even seems to be wearing his clothing a tight fitting pair of dark jeans with gold trimming around the pockets with a sun emblem sewn on the rear, the shirt was thin and white, if the boy was facing me you probably would see his chest through the fabric. I roll my eyes while flicking my hair over my shoulders. The annoying thing was the look suited him and even worse they were both laughing care free, this is not going to end well it never ends well for my brother and love.

I walk over towards my brother "Hey little sister" aggh I hate it when he starts that, he knows full well I was born first, he just likes to wind me up. "Why Apollo cant you get it into your skull I was born first? In fact don't answer that I can't be bothered, what is Percy doing here?" I snap knowing my father was pissed yesterday I am sure he would be annoyed that he's messing with the very demigod that got him into this mess."Why my little sister, acting sourly on hatred, oh how it pains me" aggh I cant even get a strait answer from him

"enough of the stupidity Apollo answer me like a normal person will you!" I snap back anger clearly emitting from my form

"Apollo maybe for the little ones ears maybe we shouldn't upset Arty" I snap my head towards Percy, oh now he had a mischievous look on him but the small foul near him was shaking realising this I soften my voice "I don't want to see you get hurt Apollo but sometimes I don't think you get it get going before father finds you both " I then slowly make my way to the throne room to relax before all of Hades breaks out when Apollo returns.


	6. Camp Director!

Its a little after breakfast when there was a huge bolt of lightning in the sky meaning a certain god was calling a meeting. The smell was pure Ozone and it had the ability to make you tremble. Zeus is still mad clearly, and now the fate of the worlds most awesome people were at stake. Little did the sun god or Percy know that a Prophecy had been passed to Zeus the night before.

 _Lord of wine,shall resign,_

 _re take his place at his fathers side,_

 _Sea and Light fix the hearts,_

 _just before the plague starts,_

 _weakness shall descend followed by dark,_

 _the voice of a siren shall aid the battle defence_

 _in time for their biggest fight_

Apollo

I felt physically sick now as I knew this was going to be my doom the ride with Percy made matters worse as I knew I had fallen for him. I had fallen in love before but not like this. I just wanted to hold him and tell him I love him, smack my lips onto his, I cant expect him to remember I kissed him in the dream world he was weak and injured. One person though could end this, end my happiness all because of his petty rules.

This is why I now find myself stalling which is still not wise but I really didn't know what to do or what to expect. Percy was already in the throne room I was just outside looking a complete handsome mess, Hermes came towards me and I nodded to show I had seen him. I now look out to the gardens of Olympus it was a stunning site. Large meadows with lovely flower beds placed in certain areas with benches and a babbling stream full of fish. Nymphs were skipping on the meadows waving at me. I smile and wave thinking this could be my last time here for thousands of years till I re form in Taurus which really would be hell itself as Percy would be dead. Sighing I know I have ran out of time so I make my entrance.

The throne room had a think atmosphere in the centre of the room was a very lost looking Percy looking towards the empty seat of Poseidon. Where was my uncle I wonder, I nod and say good morning to my father before taking my seat. Percy looks towards me and I smile, just then Poseidon enters "Sorry I'm delayed lets just say a certain Titian is spitting as we speck" I smile before replying

"I bet that demi god Fredrick is on his number one kill list eh uncle?" this made Percy smile "Oh yes, its rather funny really, now that Percy is safe" there was a few raised eyebrows till Zeus cleared his throat. "Son stand as you are being sentenced" I gulp but try to remain in control of my emotions. I walk and stand next to Percy who oddly enough looked just as pale as what I should be, if it was not for my lovely tan kissed body. "Apollo! You broke the rules for this we now have to come up with a punishment. Any fresh ideas?" my father asks looking around the gods. "well normally he'd be destroyed father but I don't really want to loose my brother that way, but why not make him mortal for a while" couldn't believe my ears I should be flattered that my sister doesn't want me dead but to be mortal! Oh my gods its unthinkable.

"any more suggestions?" my father asked "make him kill the boy" Ares spat. I don't know what Ares was thinking but that entitled him a full blown punch on the face from someone. Looking closer I saw it was Artemis which was shocking my sister hates men so why was she defending Percy? I'm unsure when it happened but somehow Percy was holding my hand and I was half sheltering him behind me. There was more shouting it lasted at least a hour before Percy's father shouted "ENOUGH..Percy try again and speak as am sure no one could here you over this rabble" I look down I didn't even hear Percy speak so gods know how Poseidon did but then I bet he was watching his son close.

"Why not swap Mr D for Apollo, 95% of camp cant sing so that's toucher enough and to be honest the camp is not same, so many sad faces and lots of people need just someone different who will listen, not to mentioning the fact the Chiron is rushed off his feet he barely has time to teach Archery the infirmary is still full and moral, well lets not go there but surly Apollo would be better there than been shoved in the streets somewhere mortal"

I knew what he was doing and am all up for it but I have to try and object otherwise it wont work "Hey I'm the most awesome person I cant go there they" Zeus boomed over me "Any objections?" there was only one, only Artemis " That he stays away from my hunters and doesn't try it on with any of the woman on camp as we will be there in a month" there were nods "Its done then you shall stay at Camp Half blood for two thousand years, you will still raise the sun and set it as normal and still have your godly abilities. You may be called to meetings but not all be gone both of you" I sigh before grabbing Percy and teleporting us back to my place to pack some things.

Percy

"Man that was a long three hour meeting how do you put up with them?" I grumble and smile looking at Apollo. He looked a lot happier than before but there was still something bothering him "I usually turn off and listen to music most of the time its not reverent to my domains but being apart of the meetings is a must when your a council member" I nod "Sorry about your punishment" I almost whisper.

"I cant believe it worked, I had to object otherwise they think id enjoy it and that wouldn't be a punishment" Apollo chimes.

"Uh did you know the list of paperwork involved?" this made Apollo stiffen.

"No continue" he added glumly placing his hand behind his neck and rubbing.

"well there's accidents everyday, so naturally paperwork you have to read and sign and send off, then there's the activities and punishments oh and not to mention the rota's" I was about to add in more when Apollo covered my mouth "how do you know all this? And for the sake of Zeus am screwed" I snigger at his apparent pain.

"I know as it was my punishment to sort the papers out as Mr D was well normally out calling people names that they never knew they were called, mine was Harry Johnson he hates me" this earned me a smile "Well Harry consider yourself in detention every night you can help me till I get organised" I hide a snigger and raise my eye brow.

"A god organised, if the Athena cabin is anything to go by when there organising you stand no chance, but I shall help you as your my best friend not because you gave me detention! And I like hanging out with you"

After packing Apollo's items which took all of five minutes he teleported me and him to Chiron we spoke a while Mr D was delighted he had no more ties here his parting words were "Harry Johnson my last order is you have around a weeks worth of paperwork to file and sort" I roll my eyes "Stop with the eye rolling Johnson" I laugh and head to the paperwork "Wait Percy" Apollo says "Chiron I need to sort some things out first will only take a hour at the most can I speck to you privately?"

The two figures leave the room and I figure I will just start stacking the files. What in Hades has gone on in here I don't know. It looks as bad the last war there's papers everywhere and no system in place. I sigh placing all the papers on the sofa so we at least could see the desk. I got the filling boxes for the following:

Infirmary accidents

Out Patients

Deaths

Camp cleaning and duties rotas

Activities

Punishment

Repairs

Upkeep

before placing them on the desk I cleaned all the dust and sticky coke. Thankfully the wine never stayed wine for long. Once I had finished Apollo approached and eyed the mountain. "If we work on it solid for two days we should get everything back up to date. Looks like Mr D ignored every suggestion I made" I sighed rubbing my neck a trait I have passed onto Apollo of late.

" What suggestions Percy?" Chiron asked walking into the room and eyeing the papers Apollo was staring at.

"I painted the boxes different colours so we could colour code the papers, makes it ten times easier see red papers for the infirmary, blue for us lucky survivors, purple for those less fortunate, yellow for the rotas, orange for the Activities, Cyan for punishments pink repairs and white for upkeep its so simple this is a mess" I sigh again.

"maybe make that two hours Chiron I'll go get the supplies Percy thinks we shall need in here! I admit I'm not a office person but this is bad! However I shall be running the Archery after breakfast for a hour and then a hour after lunch anyone needing extra I shall look at after supper tomorrow" Chiron nodded before smiling and adding "That would be brilliant as I must admit its been hard with such short staff" It was nice standing here in the presence of two of my fave Greek myths. Then they both turned to me as I opened the cupboard to look for paper for the printer. There was a massive crash as papers fell out of the cupboard " Did I ever mention Mr D hated paperwork?, gods this is so unfair" Apollo sighed and clicked his fingers and made the paperwork pile neatly in one corner of the room. "I'm just not that awesome to be able to sort through it all though, guess we will have some work to do sunshine" I chuckle at my new name at least its not Perry or Harry!.

"Where to now?" I ask as I did remember the whole lets get the office things.

"first call is your mums, then the shops as you need clothes and we also need to sort this mess out!" Apollo injected scratching his head at the new amount on the office floor.

"I dont need clothes! But I do want to see mum" I say looking down at borrowed clothes.

"Um you do Percy as Chiron has discarded all your clothes as they are destroyed from training so were going shopping now then to see your mum, I'm not making a deal I'm telling you" Came all to hash response.

I gave in "Gods you can be persistent, hope your paying as Mr D only ever game me twelve drachmas the whole time I've been on camp" this earned me a shocked expression.

"Mr D never gave you that little!" Chiron just nodded behind me, "mum is struggling so I try not to ask, I work jobs when am back home but I always end up getting fired as some dumb monster thinks it awesome to wreck my life more" Apollo was stunned not only at the poor payments I receive but the fact I seemed so cool about about.

"Apollo there's much about my life you don't know, in truth Grover is the only one who has seen the most and trust me when I say its not pretty I learned to appreciate what I have and make it work" he just nods before telling me I could tell him anything. Which I knew I could.

Time jump (after shopping)

Apollo

I was happy Percy let me pick his clothing but he was stubborn in some areas especially with having blue and green tops, I sorted him some training trousers and non training so he always had smart clothes and he would be fairly paid now. We now were heading to the apartment where his mother lived. She had no idea we were coming so when Percy opened the door the room was empty but there was singing from the shower, her voice was that of a angel, no wonder uncle p liked her. "Mum I'm home" Percy shouted from outside the door. "Oh Percy I'll be out in a second, there's some cookies in the cupboard while you wait" Percy thanked his mum and headed to the cupboard and made two glasses of water and brought the cookies. We were sat talking when Mrs Jackson appeared and almost the same time a new man entered the apartment. Percy jumped up and threw his arms around the man and wow I got a horrible feeling welling up inside me. "Paul, missed you guys loads" he smiled before looking at his mother

"Have you told him yet?" there was a odd sparkle in his eyes. Mrs Jackson shook her head.

"Percy your going to have a brother or sister! We only found out this morning isn't this great" the man was almost jumping so much I was sure he would pass out! But I did feel a lot better "Really! Oh my gods, wow congratulations" Percy replied totally shell shocked "Oh darling this is Apollo" Mrs Jackson introduced me "As in the god!" I smile and nod "The one and only and once someone is born let me know I will bring Percy over!" I say tossing him a drachma and smiling.

"This is like the best day ever" the man Paul says pulling me into a hug "So what brings you to our house Apollo other than being shopping" he says raising his eye brows.

"Actually I've been punished by my father so for the next two thousand years I'm at camp half blood. As for the shopping it became apparent Percy needed new clothing badly" Percy was about to object but when I put my hand up he refused

"Why didn't you ask Percy we would have sent you some over" his mother asked "I know we have hard some hard times lately but were managing a bit better now I have paid all of Gabes debts"

"I hate that guy hes been gone three years and still plaguing us, but I couldn't ask you two besides now you have to save more too. I'll help when am back in the holidays, wait am I still going to have a room?" I could see the scared look on Percy's face.

"Yes the baby will be in our room but eventually we will be moving you will always have a room Percy don't be a muppet" Paul said while messing Percy's hair up. I smile this is how family's should be. "Percy we have to go now, we've a date...with paper work" it was enough to wipe all the smiles from the room.

"Apollo I meant what I said the other day hurt him" I raise my hands in defeat.

"I have a office overflowing from a certain god of wine and Percy thankfully knows how it works, oh and I'll be paying him as I'm making him my office assistant so he wont be broke I promise, and don't forget the drachma Paul am sure Mrs J will teach you who to call for when the time comes"

With that we all said our good byes before I teleported us to Percy's cabin. Chiron had laid out new CHB Shirts for Percy but they also had the words sword master printed on the back. He gave me a quizzing look "while I'm teaching kids archery the other kids will be with you we will alternate groups your in my last lesson as I know your skills with a bow is devastating and to say the least I need you to be good at one of my domains" Percy smirked.

"Look around Apollo tell me if you see something your domain covers, I'm the son of the Sea not a son of yours" I look at him, hes hiding something and aim to find it I like this game he's been flirty most of the day which is nice but am sure he will run if he knows what's in my head, as he put his new clothing away I do as I was told and look around. There was nothing really in the bathroom out of the ordinary or screams Apollo. Then I see a picture it was of Percy playing a guitar and he looked to be singing too. "You sing? And play? Since when? Why didn't you say? Oh my gods Percy" he just laughs "look under the bed as to be honest I forgot about that picture" I smile as I kneel down and find what he intended I find. It was a guitar case filled with music and the most battered guitar I have seen. Seeing my frown he began to speak .

"I found it in the trash in Manhattan when I was eight, mum managed to get one of her school friends come and teach me. Its not long after that I started to sing, but I don't sing any more, haven't since I was eleven but that's a story for later" I sigh I really hoped he would sing for me one day, id even give him lessons but then if his voice was like his mums I don't think he would need much. I smile and slowly and raise to my feet with the instrument in hand I plucked a few strings they were out of tune.

"It needs tuning I've not played since the war and to be honest there cheap strings" I smile sometimes its like he knows what I have in my mind.

"sure is I can fix that easy if you like?" although I was thinking of just buying him a whole new guitar, this one is battered.

"its cool I'm not planing on playing any time soon besides we have paper work to do" I nod and place the instrument back in its shabby black case.

"you will play with me sometime though right?" Percy blushed before laughing. "what did I say now!" this just brought more giggles then I thought and face palmed. Gods I'm so blind some times.

"Just as well I'm bisexual say that to most of the guys here they would punch you god or not" he continued to laugh at my expense but that's when I remembered what he said,

"your bisexual? Since when? We've hung out all these times and I thought you were as straight as a cucumber" I ask totally mind boggled.

"Um cucumbers are bent I have yet to see a completely straight one, but look later I shall fill you in on some of my life starting at the part it went sour but you have to stay calm its not easy for me to talk about as I haven't even told Grover everything but I trust you" I nod before taking his hand and pulling him closer into a hug. "id like that, to know you better" we stay locked in our hug for a unknown amount of time but it was bliss. " think its time to start the paper work its dinner in a moment then we can work till no later than eleven you need sleep" Percy just smiles "yes siiir" before saluting me while sticking his tongue out. I shake my head and gesture him to the main Harth for lunch.


	7. Confessions of the heart

Lunch was served and well lets just say the whole camp was running low Apollo stood after everyone one had finished eating and asked for everyone's attention "as most of you are aware I am Apollo, Mr D no longer is the director of Camp Half blood. There will be some changes around here but we will get a good routine running soon, The climbing wall and all equipment except that in the arena will not be used till its inspected and from now on there will be colour coded sheets for the different forms submitted all these forms have been printed and a set of instructions will be left there also. Also the new rotas will be left outside your cabins tonight be out and ready for your morning run at 5:30 trust me I'll be up I have a sun to rise any questions?" there was not one question which was nice the campers all paid their respect and left.

Percy

I walked up to Apollo "ready for the paperwork?" I ask a little to jolly. Apollo nodded and we made our way into the office. "so are you doing the rota, while I start on the forms?" I ask "Sounds like a plan, I got Hephaestus coming over to check the climbing wall he has the correct forms too" he smiles and turns on the Pc.

After a hour of reading forms and sorting through a small pile Apollo stands and places the yellow paper in the printer and prepares the Orange. The cleaning rota didn't really change but the activities did they are as follows and wow it looks kinda mean

Monday to friday:

5:30

Run around the boarders

X2

7:30 Breakfast

Archery

8:30

Cabins 1-10

Sword/spear skills

8:30

cabins 11-20

930

climbing wall

and stamina training all cabins

11:00

Hand to hand combat

12:00 Lunch

Archery

1:00

Cabins 11-20

Sword skills

1:00

cabins 1-10

2:00

Water Skills

6pm Extra Archery for the ones who need it

Saturday

5:30

Run around the boarders

X2

7:30 Breakfast

Fun slot! You will know on the day!

Fun slot! You will know on the day!

11:00

Hand to hand combat

12:00 Lunch

Music Lessons Voluntary you need not show if it doesn't interest you

2:00

Orienteering

Free time

After the forms printed Apollo sat by me and laminated the rotas before handing them to Will his son who dropped a new form, after a chat with his father he took the rotas and placed them on the cabin doors to be found by there leaders in the morning. I took a breath and decided now was the time I talk about my childhood.

"I was five when my mum married that creep Gabe, he seemed ok for the first week or so then when mum got a job he got mean" Apollo stopped working and started helping me with the forms letting me speak. " Mum would go and he would make me get things for him like beer, I tripped over a tin and he beat me for it I would cry and he said if I tell mum he'd kill her" Apollo took a deep breath and let me continue. "One day his friends came over I was hungry so I asked if I could have some supper he told me to sort it out myself I was only six and couldn't reach the cupboards when I climbed I slipped and broke the door handle I tried to run and hide but he grabbed me and threw me across the floor ripping my shirt, his friends all laughed as I managed to get into my room after that day I would hide food in my room and lock the door. They would bang on the door and scare me one day the pipes all broke I was mad as he was shouting at my mum he went nuts and mum dragged me into my room and started asking questions but I lied as I didn't want her to die she still doesn't know to this day for sure but I think she suspects it" there was a slight pause "one day mum took me to Montauk I couldn't wait I loved it there the sun was always shining and the sea used to chase me. Once we got back mum went to work and Gabe started going on how I was a waste of space and that my good for nothing father should have killed me before I was born. I would argue mum always said dad loved me but Gabe always said he hated me and I was the reason he left" I took a breath and noticed a hand grabbing mine "Drink first your going to have dry mouth" I take the glass and drink it before turning to the next pile of papers. " After I started school things got worse weird things would happen and id get expelled, I would tell the teachers the truth but they didnt believe me, this one time there was some odd looking woman and a snake, but she just sat there licking her lips and when the class ended she was in the toilets I got scared and the water scared her away but the teachers just expelled me. I was eight I cant blow up bathrooms. I kept telling mum I didn't do it and she said she believed me that's when she sent me to boarding schools it sucked but I was glad to be away from Gabe but the odd things kept happening. As I grew older I would rebel against Gabe but it never got me anywhere but a beating. I was lucky once I was sure he was going to rape me, he kept trying to rip my shorts but the neighbour called the police I ran into my room and hid till my mum came home" there was a sharp inhale "Tell me this scum is dead Percy as I could kill him now" I smile "yes mum used Medusa's head dad sent back when I was twelve, she made enough money to save the apartment and get back into university thanks to him and his stone buddies" Apollo smiled I swear he like my mum more now.

"Thank the gods and Percy your dad has always loved you, we all love our kids but your dad and you have a special connection I think its because he loved your mother a lot" I smile and continue with the paper work "time for me to set the sun, you coming?" I look up and smirk "Sure unless you want me to work more" I stand and stretch and grab the hand offered to me we then vanish from the office back to Olympus to the chariot. "Climb in quickly don't want any spies do we" he smirks once we were in his supper fast sports car aka chariot we zoomed off. "Thanks for listening earlier" I say quietly, its the first time I told anyone about the beatings or the near rape experience.

"No child of ours should go through what you have and then be thrown into our world, it sucks but you are strong Percy and that's why I love you" I smile I knew there was a reason Apollo and I got closer and I think Apollo just slipped up a confession. "You love me?" Apollo's hands tensed as he realised what he said, There was no response so I guessed it was to hard for him talk now "Um well I kind of have feelings too, and I sort of thought when I was in the cave I thought you kissed me but I cant really remember" there was still no response only Apollo looked relived but distressed also. We sat in silence for a while I decided now was the time "You going to say anything? You say you love me, I admit I have feelings and I don't want to loose you Pollo your my best friend" there was a pause before Apollo looked towards me, I could tell I was hurt hell I could feel the tears threatening to fall that's when he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I have known your the one for a while but I didn't want to push you into this, id rather have you as a friend then loose you altogether. Lets just take this slow for now get camp up and running as you have a big decision to make as Chiron has requested that Zeus makes you a staff member which means you can sleep in the big house like me" I feel the colour return to my face "wow really? I'm not that good besides Teaching what exactly?" Apollo laughs "Sword skills, the spear skills will be ran by Clarisse along side you for those who want to, you will also be the swim teacher who else better than the son of the sea himself eh?" the stamina stuff you can attend but that will be your free slot we best keep up with paperwork and who knows maybe we will some lone time together" he winks at me making me blush. "Ah so you do want me to play huh sunshine" we both laugh and he holds me closer making me feel special for once I take a deep breath and slowly close my eyes relaxing in the arms of Apollo.


	8. Bonds that cant be broken

Apollo

After I set the sun Percy was pretty much exhausted he almost had fallen completely asleep on me but then it wasn't long ago he was fighting for his life, then I dragged him round all the shops I could muster. Poor guy and now tomorrow he's in full teacher mode. Maybe I should have talked more about it first but then even Chiron agrees Percy is the best choice. There was a sigh and when I look at the man making the sound my heart melts, Percy was just so peaceful in my arms I put the chariot on auto just to hold him closer I hummed songs and stroked his messy black hair.

Once we were back at Olympus I teleport directly to his cabin "Hey Percy wake up a minute will you" I say while placing him on the bed. "Wow were back already! Sorry Pollo guess I was sleepy" he yawns I smile he's adorable when he's sleepy. "you want to check the bandages huh?" I nod while he slowly takes his shirt and trousers off. Which I had to fight the urge to help.

After close inspection the main wound on his leg had healed well, this would want my attention to finish the healing his abs were no longer sore so he's pretty much all healed just needs rest. I set to work closing the wound on his leg, my hands glow faintly releasing my healing power into his body. For a moment our eyes lock and I gave in fighting my feelings. I pulled him closer for a quick kiss that ended out being a full blown ten minutes of making out. I really didn't want to go but he needed sleep "Sleep well my sunshine" I whisper as I cover him with blankets. He smiled and yawned "you too Apollo, and thanks" I smile "for what?" I ask "The goodnight kiss am sure I'll have a nice sleep now" he grins while snuggling into a ball and drifting off to sleep. "your welcome I whisper".

Percy

I smile as I gave into sleep tonight had been a blast even with the awkward parts, but I knew one thing life was going to be much more fun with Apollo around.

 _Dream land! Or should I say Nightmare land!_

Unknown POV

"Master we shall get the boy and his demi god friend, we have sent the Nosoi out to find a lone demi god on his way to camp he will infect them soon enough!" the voice was dry but held a large amount of distaste toward the word demigod. " **You have done well, better than your foolish brother letting that demigod free the sea brat for this you shall be rewarded one the Nosoi makes it's mark on Camp half-blood "** Oceanus turned showing his evil glare towards his servant. Rubbing his hands together he walked closer and then stopped before saying " **in fact you may join me for dinner, the troops are all training and soon once our main plan is under going we shall have the sun god and his petty maiden sister trapped. No sun will drive the Olympians crazy and cause problems everywhere leaving Poseidon alone with no back up"** Oceanus chuckles a deep dark laugh "why thank you my lord, and yes the events are sure to bring us a victory" the two beings left the throne room and headed to dinner.

I wake up startled and frown, I turn to my clock to see its five am, I sigh best get prepared for today. I also must see Rachael about my dream this doesn't look good, and normally she would have gave a prophecy to make sense of the dreams but she's not said anything. In fact she's pretty much ignored me and Apollo which is odd considering she is his Oracle.

I slip into my training shorts and camp half blood t-shirt and head out to the fleece this has always been the starting point for running. Only a few kids were here the rest were still returning form holidays. Will approached me "you ok Perce? You look tense" I nod and smile "I'm good just need to clear up some things later" he seems to accept my answer and at five twenty everyone was here except for Morpheus's kids they hardly ever wake!. "Ok everyone this is the start of today's run, Apollo will be here soon so get running and avoid the normal areas we don't need any more paperwork" Chiron shouted, everyone grunted and ran "Percy you have a note so you don't need to run today, Apollo thinks its best you stick with just the teaching today he will talk to you once he is back" "oh um ok, Oh Chiron is Rachael here?" he nodded "yes my boy she is but she can't help you she's been made to swear on the Styx" I look bewildered I know it, "help me! she can listen to me though right? I don't need her to do anything". Chiron looked uncomfortable

"What's up guys, why the long faces its day one we should be all as happy as can be!" Apollo chimes. "There's a prophecy isn't there Chiron?" there was no answer "When I have those kind of dreams there's a prophecy gods why" I start to pull my hair "If there was one she would have to tell me, Percy don't worry" I laugh "Not if she's been forced to swear on the Styx" I add this made Apollo angry but not at me thankfully. "do you know the Prophecy?" I ask Chiron "Yes but I was also made to swear" I cringe "Zeus by any chance" there was a large boom of thunder in the distance. "Figures" Apollo and I say together.

"well come on Percy lets talk to Rachael she may not be able to tell us anything but she should know your dream" he says before teleporting into the cave which my friend now resides in.

"Rachael you here?" I ask "No" came the reply. "I know you cant tell us anything but can you hear me out? Please!" Apollo smiled and hugged Rachael, and took a seat next to her paintings. "You cant tell us anything but you painted them!" Rachael looked at the picture I was looking at. It was Artemis and Apollo chained together in a white cage in a dark cave with blood and both looking badly beaten.

Apollo looked sick, "Ok in my dream Oceanus is annoyed he wants my father to be at his weakest so he somehow catches You and Artemis, knowing the council will go nuts with no sun god or moon goddess every where goes crazy. He takes that moment to strike my father. Also one of his servants said something about a Nosoi attacking a camper on the way home to weaken the camp" I talk more about it in detail, and Apollo looks more grim each sentence.

"Θεέ μου γαμημένο θεών" Apollo whispered "dude I have never heard you swear let alone in Greek" I say shocked at his out burst. "There's more but I cant say sorry but yes the Prophecy is well under going and that's all I can say right now, Zeus will tell me when its time to talk, till then am sorry you can take my paintings though" Rachael said standing and returning to a dark part of the cave to do what ever it she does.

On the way out Apollo grabbed me and took me to his office. "So there's nothing you missed in the dream?" I look down "no I was a little to vivid to forget anything" "Your dreams may be a curse to you but they are gift when your Or" I cut him off "You should have them, they can be bad, there's no wonder half of the campers look dead the last war I was scared to close my eyes, that's when my grandfather tried to corrupt me" Apollo looked like a flapping loony he had no power to stop the nightmares even I knew this but maybe he could heal there souls. "Apollo the climbing wall and that still is under repair so what we going to do in the free time? I mean the campers you saw how quite they all are and reserved"

Apollo shrugged and sat on his chair "This is harder than I thought" he answers "Team building and crazy trust games?" this earned a snigger "What! when your having a bad day its best to try and bring out fun and laughter, it helps bring hope ask Hestia" I say raising my hands in defence. The camp needs a little fun and games lately everyone is still morning the loss of there brothers and sisters. "And who is going to run it? Me? You? Chiron?" "All of us" I say "but first I think they need there moods lightning up before we throw them into training, yeah training helps some of us but its not healing them inside, its making them colder" I say sighing, I know better than to think a training demigod is a happy one. I turn as a knock on the door caught my attention, It was Will and Chiron. "Hey Will" I say as he hands me a purple sheet along with two red. "ugh no blue" this earns me a rare smile from Will "the two red are fractures they slipped on the run today, they will be fine in a few days" I smile at the little good news "Chiron maybe Percy has a point, not that am saying your right all the time, but what if we gave the campers a week to well have fun and remember there friends before we train them for there deaths" Apollo never took his eyes off the papers. Me and Will took a step back and stared at Apollo, I swear even Chiron was stunned for a second.

"Your the director now Apollo, and to be fair they could use a little bit of a lift" Chiron spoke before leaving the office.

It was time for Archery and sword skills but instead Chiron got all the campers together.

"Ok I know this is a little short notice but after some discussion Apollo has decided that this week we remember those who have fallen, there will be songs played at the fire and everyone who has a picture of there lost ones please place them on the Poseidon table along with the candles from Apollo's table. They shall burn all day and night, Percy Jackson is now a staff member and shall be no longer in his cabin so you will show him respect as always, now any questions" the centaur boomed. I couldn't help but smile at the shocked faces I turn and whisper to Apollo "thought that was my choice to make?" he just smiled "looks like it's been made for you" he mutters and smiles at my pouting lips "careful Percy il end up kissing those lips here and now if you continue" I blush and look away and then continue looking on at the campers some of which were watching me closely.

"Seems the Aphrodite cabin are nosey like there mother" he sniggers while clasping his hands together and stepping forward. "As of now you are on free time to remember your loved ones the fire and party will start three pm, Austin you are in charge of sorting the music and please everyone try and remember to have fun this week, believe me it will help you and your lost ones". While Apollo was talking I was watching as some of the campers were fighting back tears. The war happened a while ago now and its still fresh in there minds. I hope this week will help them get back into action. As everyone dispersed I walked by Chiron towards the big house to start the paper work again, I was happy to see I wasn't alone Rachael dropped by and aided me and Apollo as a gesture to say sorry for being a useless seer.

Zeus

Looking down at my son I cant believe what he is doing, I know he's the god of music but cancelling all the training for a party seems extreme. I don't understand him at times even if he is my own blood. "Brother for the last time" I turn to my idiotic brother Poseidon, he seems to think my son is in love with that brat of his. No child of mine will date/court a son of Poseidon if I can help it, he can use him and throw him like the trash he is but that's it. "What now Poseidon! Can you not see I'm busy watching my son wreck the training of our nephews and" I was cut off by a voice I didn't expect. "YOUR SON IS HELPING THEM HEAL YOU BLIND FOOL" I turned to face a red faced Hades who was also backed by Hermes, Hestia and Artemis. I stand and take a breath "THEY NEED TO TRAIN NOT SING!" I snap back, Ares was watching but he didn't choose a side funny hes not one for singing and dancing. "Uh father my I say something?" turning I look at the face of Aphrodite and nod. "Apollo is the god of healing, I am the god of love, there hearts are broken, love for themselves are low, Apollo has see it and is trying to heal them by doing so it will help me, and I'm sorry to be the one to say but Apollo is in love and that I can't change, sure I can make people like each other but his bond with the sea is too strong I can't budge the bonds I have tried" there was gasps all around the room "You have tried messing with son Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked while clutching his trident. "Yes, but not to harm him, he's been denying his feelings for Apollo as he was afraid they both were took me a while but I managed to untangle there bonds but they are firmly attached even Eros cant mess with that its rare to find true bonds soon and very soon Percy will have no choice to be immortal or we will lose Apollo forever"

No one said anything for a while, they just stood there "My king we all know you hate Percy to a passion but is worth loosing your son?" Hera asked me, I didn't answer "If I loose him you loose me also father, sure he's a dick and I hate him, but I love my brother also and I cant see why you hate Percy, if there is one man decent on the planet he is it, he proved to Zoe and me he is not like 99.9% of the world" This made me gasp my daughter defending a man, is she in love with Percy too. I sigh I know I'm defeated Leto would kill me if anything happened to Apollo or Artemis. "Hermes bring me my son and nephew" I ask, "everyone else go this is private"

No one POV

Back at camp half blood in a small room there was laughter, Rachael and Apollo were both almost in tears at Percy who had finally sorted out the mess of a filing draw, that then made a rather rude sound "Guys seriously it wasn't me" this made them laugh harder only making Percy redder in the face. Percy sat down next to Apollo who pretended he stank really bad. " You guys suck" says Percy grabbing a new pile of paperwork, they managed to sort through most of it in half the time with Rachael's help. "Um my Rachael can't suck its forbidden" this made Rach blush so much the room exploded with laughter no one noticed Hermes.

"but I can, and so can my brother" added a new voice. Apollo looked defensive all of a sudden. "Relax Apollo I'm messing with you!" Hermes said, "Father demands you and Percy see him this instant"

Apollo raised his brows "Oh really why would that be, I am kind of busy you know" he asked waving his hands at the piles of paperwork. "He knows about you and Percy for one and well you missed a huge fight it was awesome Hades, Hestia Artemis and I stood up for you...well both of you well actually so did Aphrodite" Hermes added cocking his head to the side with a sigh. "Wait you two are!" Rachael shirked "Were taking it slow" Apollo added and petted her on the head "Adorkable, you heard him play his battered guitar yet? He is amazing, just as good as Will and" "Rachael calm it down I haven't played for a while not had the drive too" Percy added smirking at the red headed girl who looked like she was surrounded by candy. "You two love birds should go, before your dad zaps us all" Rachael added. With that the room was empty apart from Rachael and a puzzled Chiron who was just heard the 'love birds' comment and was about to ask when Rachael said "They are taking it slow, talk to Apollo later" she giggled. "I see" replied Chiron scratching his chin and walking away.

Zeus

I stand here awaiting that dim wit of a son of mine, and that brat Jackson, ugh I suppose it will be son in law at some point. I shudder at the thought, after a few moments a rather red faced Jackson is in front with my son close to his side, he looks like he's been crying with laughter as his smile was big enough to blind anyone, even Hermes looks amused. "Is there anything else I can do father?" he asked. I shook my head and he flashed out. "Jackson you dare hurt my son" his eyes grew large but he shocked me by stepping forward not backwards. Dam defiant demigod "You will what kill me, that wont help matters, I don't plan on hurting him he's my best friend and I love him and I sure as hell don't plan on leaving him either" Apollo steps forward frowning and pulling Percy back, his eyes never leaving mine. They held the message of leave it, or else "Still if you" dam the brat still buts in! Have to admire his courage I guess" My fatal flaw is loyalty Zeus, I'm loyal to those I love and care about, thought you would have known that thanks to Annabeth who isn't that loyal. If you don't like that talk to my father as everyone says I'm so much like him!" Had to agree there even Poseidon butts in when I am talking. "Fine enough and I am well aware of your loyalty, I just wanted to hear this from you Apollo" the anger in my voice clearly radiating and yet only Apollo seemed to notice this. "I love him father, and I will swear it on the styx if I have to, and you will lose me if you hurt him" this time Apollo moved in front of Percy. I sigh and snap my fingers a table arrears with three seats. "Sit" the two looked at each other before sitting.

"I will admit I am not impressed, but hear me out Jackson before you butt in" this earns me a smirk from both Percy and Apollo.

"As you know Apollo Aphrodite sensed something before your foolish mission" he nodded "Well it appears that you both hold a special kind of bond, one that I wish she would break" "Father! Please" Apollo bust in I hold my hand up to let me finish.

"Seems the bond is unbreakable and you two were made for each other, even Eros can't touch you or Percy" there was a sigh from both of them Percy looked pale then asked.

"But she tried didn't she?" I nod and Apollo frowned before taking Percy's hand in his own. "How long have you both been you know" I ask looking at my hands, I hate my life right now. I wanted my son to have someone strong and well not Poseidon's. "Officially a few days but I have known I wanted Percy longer, he was just battling his feelings that he was Bi sexual I guess" Percy just nodded not taking his eyes from Apollo's hand that was locked in his.

"Ok, well I guess that leaves the last bombshell" they both look at me stunned and blank "You need to become a god Percy!" the panic on his face was clear, what was this boy afraid of! He's fought many monsters and won and yet the thought of been immortal scares him.

"Father if he doesn't want to" Apollo started to say

"He has to or you will die son! And if that happens I will loose my daughter also, and think of your mothers" I blurt out in defence. "I cant loose you both and the council will then be down two members, your kids and the hunt will have no one" I add, the information was sinking in slowly but I was worried as Percy had gone very quite. I continued talking to my son while Percy was clearly thinking.

Percy

Bombshells I hate them, holy Poseidon what do I do? I silently pray to my father, there was nothing at first but then I heard him in my head. _"Percy what's wrong son?"_ I explain everything Zeus said " _Apollo would never force you, and I will stand by you anyway I can. What is it that stops you wanting to be a god?"_ I sigh out loud Apollo and Zeus were still talking " _I am on my way son tell Zeus It will be a short visit"_ I smile "Dad's coming for me he wants to talk to me for a minute he promises it wont be long". Zeus nods and Apollo hugs me before my father flashes in and takes me on a walk outside the throne room.

"Its mum, I cant stand living that long without her, did you know I'm going to have a brother or sister in like seven and a half months?" Poseidon was clearly shocked "No son thats wonderful news you should be proud you will make a brilliant brother, you are already." I smile "I miss Tyson" I sigh, "Don't forget Triton" my father replied placing his arm around me "He hates me and doesn't call me brother" I sigh stopping to lean on the wall "He refuses to get close to Demigods as they die so fast it's his way of coping and believe me its made him bitter, but as a god he will warm up to you I promise but I sense its more that mum issues here son what's bugging you" he asks pulling me into a hug. It felt nice to be close to dad but odd at the same time not like when Apollo hugs me, but strained as though its something we both were finding difficult. "My friends at camp, I wont be able to help them, probably not even see them again, I love all my friends and if I go they will be sad I know it, they will be like yay Percy but then be sad and empty. I don't pretend to be a leader but they always seem to follow me, its a curse I swear" my father smiles, that dazzling smile "Leave it with me son but tell Zeus you will thin k about it. I shall come and see you in Camp, oh and I moved all your belongings out of the cabin. They are now in Apollo's room see he took you shopping" I smirk and hug my father our bond was growing like a real father and son. "Ok dad love you" I say as he leaves me in the entrance of the throne room.

Apollo

Man my father can rant, well he has always been able to rant, I turn to see Percy was back and smiling again "Hey sunshine better?" I was rewarded by a smile "Yup, will tell you about it later" he says "Why not now?" Zeus asks rather quickly "Well think of it as payback for sealing our Rachael's mouth" Apollo laughed "Now that's why I love you, will come and see you after I set the sun father, but we really need to get back a certain wine god didn't do us any favours with paper work" I add smiling at Percy who just chuckled and grabbed my hand ready for the teleporting magic. "Need a answer soon Percy or I'm afraid the decision will be voted in the council" Percy nodded "I shall think about it" he said looking down.

I teleported us to my room not wanting a scene from Rachael gods I shall have to pay her too, this month "Ok Percy what's going on?" I ask pulling him on to my bed then I notice the bags and a Minotaur horn on my chest of draws. "Eh dad moved me in your room as I am sure you can see, and he will come and see us both later he's planning something can we leave it at that till he comes? Please?" how could I refuse besides we have much work to do. I left Percy to unpack his things I claimed the right hand side of the bed which he was fine with. Now to see how Austin was doing with the music.

Austin

"Wow guys think that will do it" there was a range of instruments on a stage the Hephaestus kids assembled along with a screen with a slide show for all the children who was lost. "Meg? Has all the food been sorted?" I ask she nodded and continued taking fresh grapes to the Demeter table where a range of foods were on offer. "Hey Austin is there anything else you need?" Will asked "Na bro think we got it all covered now, foods done, music equipment set just us jolly folks to sing I think this is the best idea" I say "Glad you agree well done Austin it looks amazing you both work together?" Apollo asked I turn and gasp "Er um yes My er dad" my father smiles "Dad will be fine" "Yes Will has more of the authoritative voice where I have the brains and creativity" Will rolled his eyes and punched me in the arm "We managed to get a real shrine set up too so Percy's table can be used for food also plus the table wasn't big enough" Leo piped up "All that in a short space of time you all have worked well, am sure I can nudge Athena to lend us an architect later in the year to make it more permanent" Apollo similes and pats Leo's head.

Apollo

Its breath taking! They have transformed the whole camp in three hours, all of them working hard. The shrine was big and had lots of windows, I walk to the table of Apollo and hold my hands over the few thousand candles and say a special chant. This will ensure the candles will burn till the end of the week, my gift to them all I hope they like it.

The view from Olympus

eleven of the twelve look down at the glowing camp, the candles in the shrine were lit up bright "Its beautiful" Artemis states, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Who knew Apollo had a softness towards kids and there pain" Ares muttered. After a few minutes pass the miner gods and goddesses joined the view. "He's changing isn't he? But is it for the better?" Zeus whispered.

All eyes were locked on the sun god as he handed candles and was singing while his kids played music. "He seems to have made connections with all the cabins they all seem to be smiling, don't you see he is healing them and without Percy it wouldn't have happened, he's advising him he's a born leader" Hestia adds all eyes turn to face her "Percy feels there pain, and remembers and longs for camp to be as it was all the camp needed was a god who cares, no offence Dionysus. Apollo wants to see Percy happy and knows by healing the camp he will heal" there were nods "Till he dies and takes my son with him" Zeus spat. "About that brother, while I was talking to Percy I know what's stopping him making the choice" all eyes were on Poseidon.

"His fatal flaw, he doesn't seek power, he seeks loyalty, friendship, honer and love" the room was silent when suddenly Artemis shrieked "Make him the god of demigods or the guardian of camp that way he can help his friends and not feel like he's betraying them!" Poseidon nodded "Of demigods in general he has connections to both Greek and Roman I claimed him as Neptune also. But then there is the fact that his mother is pregnant also and he worries he wont be there as a brother, it has nothing to do with him wanting Apollo to die with him I can assure you brother, but right now you must all think like a demigod. Hard I know but after a lot of thought I think it will work"

"So let me get this straight, if we make him a god he will refuse but if we make him a god of certain things he's more likely to accept?" Hermes asked rather shocked Poseidon nodded " Demigods, Water, family and possibly loyalty too" he added. Athena laughed so hard been the narrator I was almost made death. "For once sea brain may have a point" this made everyone laugh "I can vouch for Sally making Elysium if it aids you brother, and that blowfish guy" Hades adds watching the sun god handing out another candle. " That would make it easier for him am sure thank you brother now I must go speak to him if you all agree on the terms" No one objects "If he refuses though Poseidon he wont have a choice in the matter I wont loose my son, even if he's a dim whit at times" Poseidon nodded and left.


	9. Being a god!

Percy

It was a hectic event to run but it was all running smoothly with everyone working as a team, I guess you could call this team building on a large grand scale. Never before have I seen the Ares cabin help to build a shrine but they did without question. Now the sun has set the light from Apollo's candles lit the camp like a magnificent spiders web. The Harth was roaring bigger then I have ever seen. Which is amazing am sure Hestia appreciates it. Although everyone is happy I have a huge issue on my mind. I hope my dad has a plan as I cant leave my friends defenceless and be a god on a throne. I have to help.

I walk up behind the singing Apollo, he was singing a song I don't know, he was handing many candles to the campers while doing a little dance. I have to admit this is one of the best ideas in the history of ideas for moral. I was about to turn when Apollo grabbed me and handed me a candle telling me to join the other campers and have fun. "Thanks" I say while smiling. He winked at me as I turned and followed the line of people heading to the shrine.

In the shrine was over one hundred candles already with lots of pictures, I placed my candle near a picture of Myself, Luke and Annabeth. It was taken after a intense work out with Chiron one afternoon before I went on the hunt for Zeus master bolt. Sighing I then leave the shrine for the next people. As I leave I notice a flash near the lake. I slowly make my way there and spot my dad. "Son" he says while giving me a quick embrace. "I have news from the council, come and walk with me" I silently follow thinking of my impending doom. "Dad I don't expect them to understand my feelings but I need some time" my father smiles at me before rubbing his head "Son they understand a little better now, we are giving you the option of become the god of demigods, water, family and loyalty, this may even mean you could stay here as director once Apollo's punishment is lifted" my father says rather quickly in one big breath. "What!.. I mean really?" my father nodded with a smile. "And Hades has granted Sally and Paul Elysium when they pass, which you would one day see regardless if you was a god or not, as for your sibling you will not be grounded to camp you can visit him or her as it would fall under your domain of family ok" All the information I was now processing was all good but I couldn't speak. In fact I felt overwhelmed. Seeing this my father helped me sit on the beach. "But why would they do this? I mean I understand Zeus a little, as he doesn't want to loose Apollo" I look back towards camp "Well they all want you to join us for different reasons, Ares probably just to fight you, Artemis and Hestia both think you have done enough to become a god. Me I wanted you to work with me, but I'm willing to loose you to camp as I love you son and Apollo for obvious reasons although he doesn't know what was discussed so you can tell him tonight after the party which looks amazing by the way"

I was stretched my legs on the sand and smiled "you going to stay a while? Apollo has loads of candles and thanks dad feel a bit better now" I say slowly standing up. "I suppose I could place a candle in the shrine but I will have to go after, so do you have a answer now for Zeus?" my father asked while walking back to camp. "I shall send him a reply, I know he looooves my sarcastic nature" my father smirked before adding "Be warned though he will you god regardless for Apollo's sake, so just think" My father then walked me towards the the singing sun god, who had a look on his face like he was panicking.

Apollo

Its been thirty minutes since I saw him, where is that dam boyfriend of mine. I saw him enter the shrine but I got distracted by a little camper tugging on my shirt asking for a candle.

The people around me though were all happy and smiling till through the crowd started to move to the side, that's when I sensed another god. Looking up I see Poseidon and a happy Percy "Everyone can I have your attention" I shout loudly "Today's a special day looks like you have two gods at the party, everyone welcome Lord Poseidon" there was a lot of cheering and bowing Percy looked a tad uncomfortable but I', sure it was the comparing looks as all over you could here "He's a carbon copy".

"Apollo there really was no need, although I could use a candle"

Hestia

"Oh my gods, the Harth...Would you just look at it!" I say excitedly while moving the hair from face, the fire was changing colour from a bright red and orange to yellow and blue "Zeus if Poseidon can make the spirit rise to that level Imagen" Artemis began "Just this one time, and for a candle only" Zeus spat interrupting before dismissing the council.

Percy

"Um Apollo, Dad, is that Ares, Artemis and Aphrodite heading this way" I ask turning to face them. "Well I must say I am shocked" muttered Poseidon.

"Everyone seems we have more guests" just then all the Olympians appeared from behind cabins.

Everyone was shocked. I notice Hestia and give her a hug "What's going on?" I whisper "Zeus was so happy with the effect on the Harth he allowed just this one for everyone to visit, just for a candle" she whispered back.

"PLEASE WELCOME, ZEUS, HERA, POSEIDON, DEMETER, ATHENA,ARTEMIS, ARES, APHRODITE, HEPHAESTUS, HERMES, HESTIA AND OUR PAPER WORK MAN MR D OTHERWISE KNOWN AS DIONYSUS" Apollo shouted, there was a huge cheer while Apollo handed out candles. Some of the campers were blessed with a conversation with their godly parent which made there days, of that I am sure. "Father do you think the parents of the injured could stop and say hi before you go?" I ask, He nodded before talking to the others.

"Well Perce today's been a blast" Apollo chimes. The gods stayed for forty-five minutes before saying there good byes to the campers. After another two hours it was time to go to bed. The cleaning harpies would have been well fed am sure.

I walk close to Apollo on the way back to the big house "so I am guessing uncle p came for a reason? And Zeus hated all the positive feedback he received" he asked while grabbing my hand. "Yeah he did, not sure when all this is happening but I don't really have a choice, I'm going to be made a god" Apollo squeezed my hand "I'll not leave your side I promise, but there's more you hiding something" I smirk "Cant hide anything from you can I?" "nope" replied Apollo popping the 'p' "Dad has managed to convince the council that I be made the god of Demigods, water, family and loyalty meaning I may be able to stay here, the last part is still unknown" there was a small gasp "Really! Oh my gods Percy that's amazing and i'm sure we can make it work so you stay here or Camp Jupiter" Apollo nearly squeaked. "Have you gave your answer?" I snigger "Think I shall let your dad sweat a little first besides I need time to think of a sarcastic response" Apollo opened the door to our room and dragged me inside before closing the door and pinning me against it. "I love your sarcasm" he says before pressing his lips on mine.

The room began to spin due to lack of oxygen I forced a breath and a returned as much passion into the kiss. Apollo moved his hands down my body leaving a tingle where his touch brushed and lifted me from my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not leaving his lips. Then I felt his tongue invading my mouth. Still against the door the thought of been trapped like this turned me on. Eventually Apollo walked towards the bed throwing me onto the bed. "The fun begins when your a god ok?" I nod not really ready for loosing my virtue just yet. But that didn't stop Apollo kissing me through the night. I soon fell asleep in his arms, somehow I ended up in my pjs but not sure how. Sleep found me quickly tonight.


	10. 12 gods at camp!

Percy

It was a hectic event to run but it was all running smoothly with everyone working as a team, I guess you could call this team building on a large grand scale. Never before have I seen the Ares cabin help to build a shrine but they did without question. Now the sun has set the light from Apollo's candles lit the camp like a magnificent spiders web. The Harth was roaring bigger then I have ever seen. Which is amazing am sure Hestia appreciates it. Although everyone is happy I have a huge issue on my mind. I hope my dad has a plan as I cant leave my friends defenseless and be a god on a throne. I have to help.

I walk up behind the singing Apollo, he was singing a song I don't know, he was handing many candles to the campers while doing a little dance. I have to admit this is one of the best ideas in the history of ideas for a moral boost. I was about to turn when Apollo grabbed me and handed me a candle telling me to join the other campers and have fun. "Thanks," I say while smiling. He winked at me as I turned and followed the line of people heading to the shrine.

In the shrine was over one hundred candles already with lots of pictures, I placed my candle near a picture of Myself, Luke and Annabeth. It was taken after an intense work out with Chiron one afternoon before I went on the hunt for Zeus master bolt. Sighing I then leave the shrine for the next people. As I leave I notice a flash near the lake. I slowly make my way there and spot my dad. "Son," he says while giving me a quick embrace. "I have news from the council, come and walk with me"

I silently follow thinking of my impending doom. "Dad I don't expect them to understand my feelings but I need some time" my father smiles at me before rubbing his head

"Son they understand a little better now, we are giving you the option of becoming the god of demigods, water, family, and loyalty, this may even mean you could stay here as director once Apollo's punishment is lifted," my father says rather quickly in one big breath.

"What!. I mean really?"

my father nodded with a smile. He was rather happy with himself "And Hades has granted Sally and Paul Elysium when they pass, which you would one day see regardless if you was a god or not, as for your sibling you will not be grounded to camp you can visit him or her as it would fall under your domain of family OK?"

All the information I was now processing was all good but I couldn't speak. In fact, I felt overwhelmed. Seeing this my father helped me sit on the beach. "But why would they do this? I mean I understand Zeus a little, as he doesn't want to loose Apollo" I look back towards camp

"Well they all want you to join us for different reasons, Ares probably just to fight you, Artemis and Hestia both think you have done enough to become a god. Me I wanted you to work with me, but I'm willing to loose you to camp as I love you son and Apollo for obvious reasons although he doesn't know what was discussed so you can tell him tonight after the party which looks amazing by the way"

I stretched my legs on the sand and smiled "you going to stay a while? Apollo has loads of candles and thanks, dad feels a bit better now" I say slowly standing up.

"I suppose I could place a candle in the shrine but I will have to go after, so do you have an answer now for Zeus?" my father asked while walking back to camp.

"I shall send him a reply, I know he looooves my sarcastic nature" my father smirked before adding

"Be warned though he will make you god regardless for Apollo's sake, so just think" My father then walked me towards the singing sun god, who had a look on his face like he was panicking. Till his eyes rested on me. Then his whole body relaxed with a look of confusion.

Apollo

Its been thirty minutes since I saw him, where is that dam boyfriend of mine. I saw him enter the shrine but I got distracted by a little camper tugging on my shirt asking for a candle.

The people around me though were all happy and smiling till through the crowd started to move to the side, that's when I sensed another god. Looking up I see Poseidon and a happy Percy "Everyone can I have your attention" I shout loudly "Today's a special day looks like you have two gods at the party, everyone welcome Lord Poseidon" there was a lot of cheering and bowing Percy looked a tad uncomfortable but I'm, sure it was the comparing looks as all over you could here

"He's a carbon copy"

"There almost identical"

"Apollo there really was no need, although I could use a candle" Poseidon beamed. We both looked towards the Harth in amazement as it grew in height before changing color.

Hestia

"Oh my gods, the Harth...Would you just look at it!" I say excitedly while moving the hair from my face, the fire was changing color from a bright red and orange to yellow and blue "Zeus! if Poseidon can make the spirit rise to that level Imagen" Artemis began "Just this one time, and for a candle, only" Zeus spat interrupting before dismissing the council.

Percy

"Um Apollo, Dad, is that Ares, Artemis, and Aphrodite heading this way," I ask turning to face them. "Well, I must say I am shocked" muttered Poseidon. I was too as Artemis hates Aphrodite and well most of the gods had issues with Ares.

"Everyone seems we have more guests" just then all the Olympians appeared from behind cabins.

Everyone was shocked. I notice Hestia I run towards her and give her a hug "What's going on?" I whisper "Zeus was so happy with the effect on the Harth he allowed just this once for everyone to visit, just for a candle" she whispered back. She was in her child form so no one really knew it was her till she changed to fully grown woman.

"PLEASE WELCOME, ZEUS, HERA, POSEIDON, DEMETER, ATHENA, ARTEMIS, ARES, APHRODITE, HEPHAESTUS, HERMES, HESTIA AND OUR PAPER WORK MAN MR D OTHERWISE KNOWN AS DIONYSUS" Apollo shouted, there was a huge cheer while Apollo handed out candles. Some of the campers were blessed with a conversation with their godly parent which made there days, of that I am sure. "Father, do you think the parents of the injured could stop and say hi before you go?" I ask He nodded before talking to the others.

"Well, Perce today's been a blast" Apollo chimes. The gods stayed for forty-five minutes before saying there good byes to the campers. After another two hours, it was time to go to bed. The cleaning harpies would have been well fed am sure.

I walk close to Apollo on the way back to the big house "so I am guessing uncle p came for a reason? And Zeus hated all the positive feedback he received" he asked while grabbing my hand. "Yeah he did, not sure when all this is happening but I don't really have a choice, I'm going to be made a god" Apollo squeezed my hand "I'll not leave your side I promise, but there's more you hiding something" I smirk "Cant hide anything from you can I?" "nope" replied Apollo popping the 'p' "Dad has managed to convince the council that I be made the god of Demigods, water, family and loyalty meaning I may be able to stay here, the last part is still unknown" there was a small gasp "Really! Oh my gods Percy that's amazing and I'm sure we can make it work so you stay here or Camp Jupiter" Apollo nearly squeaked. "Have you gave your answer?" I snigger "Think I shall let your dad sweat a little first besides I need time to think of a sarcastic response" Apollo opened the door to our room and dragged me inside before closing the door and pinning me against it. "I love your sarcasm" he says before pressing his lips on mine.

The room began to spin due to lack of oxygen I forced a breath and a returned as much passion into the kiss. Apollo moved his hands down my body leaving a tingle where his touch brushed and lifted me from my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist, not leaving his lips. Then I felt his tongue invading my mouth. Still, against the door, the thought of been trapped like this turned me on. Eventually, Apollo walked towards the bed throwing me onto the bed. "The fun begins when you're a god ok?" I nod not really ready for loosing my virtue just yet. But that didn't stop Apollo kissing me through the night. I soon fell asleep in his arms, somehow I ended up in my pj's but not sure how. Sleep found me quickly tonight.

Apollo

It was four fifty in the morning and I knew it was getting close for me to go and wake up the sun. I used the mist to turn on the side lamp so I can watch my lover sleep. He looked so happy now but I noticed the wet patch on his pillow. At some point, he cried when I am not sure. He didn't make a sound. Percy was still the only sound was his shallow breathing. I slowly laid next to him and ensured he was tucked in. Slowly Percy opened his eyes. Dam I woke him. I curse to myself. "Hey beautiful," I say really low so not to startle him.

"Morning Pollo" came a sleepy reply. Percy stretched before rolling over and climbing on top of my chest.

"Hey, don't get too relaxed I have to in a minute" I chuckle while I embrace the one person I love the closest.

"Promise me something"

"Anything Percy," I say before kissing his fore head.

"Wake me every morning before you go"

I laugh "Why, you look adorable when your asleep, or should I say adorkable"

Percy rolled his eyes. "did you just roll your eyes at me sunshine?" I ask playfully.

"Maybe!" came the reply. Before I could respond he continued " I want you to wake me so I can do this" with that he pulled me into a warm passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted what felt like seconds but I jumped as I heard Artemis. Every morning she would say when she was getting ready to approach. It was my warning to get my ass to the chariot. "Ok Ok, I really have to go I'm late" I say before dispersing


End file.
